Spartan Project I
by JungDenHo
Summary: iBravo vs. uAlpha. Two teams. Two retards. One goal. You figure it out. Who will win?
1. Episode 1

**Spartan Project I**

Author's Notes : All this is used from the material of Halo 3, Bungie. I do not wish to steal anything from Halo 3, just to use the material as a story, as such, this is my fanfic 3. Colours Armor Colours.  
_**Finally, What I looked forward to, a STORY, to show everyone, that isn't a continuation of Red Vs. Blue.  
**_  
**Episode One.**  
_**Arc 1: Typical Life.  
**_  
(Map : Valhalia)

(Scene 1 : Meet, iBravo)  
_-Meet the main teams, The iBravo squad at Outpost 21B, they like to think they're good.-_

**Kat**(_Pink_) : You know, we COULD be watching Big Brother right now…  
**Jackie**(_Yellow_) : Would you just shut up and let me concentrate on what uAlpha are doing?  
**Kat** : But, but! T.V.!!.. I wanna watch the evictions!!  
**Jackie** : … Kat, we're in a time of WAR, things such as Big Brother and - Oh My God!! Evictions? Hell Yeah!! Woo!!._  
-The Pair walk down stairs and into the living room of the base,Yes, there is a living room in the base, why not? -_  
**Joel**(_Grey_) : Where'd Den go?  
**Kat **: I think I saw him… in his room!  
**Jackie** : Why don't you go check Joel?  
**Joel** : Ohh, No, no, no, no, no. The minute I go look for him, you guys will raid what is left of my freakin' dinner. Do you see this? This right here? This lasagna right here? It's MINE, not YOURS. MINE. I bought it with MY money so it's MINE.  
**Kat **: Hey, I think Den has Halo 3 working in his room.  
**Joel** : Tch, Halo 3, Noob.  
**Jackie** : Andddd he has Pizza.  
**Joel** : (Joel gets up so fast that he starts hypoventalating) HEY! DEN! I'M COMING!  
(Joel leaves the room and enters an empty room)  
**Jackie** : Ha! Idiot, What the hell is Halo 3?  
**Kat **: Hey! I want some. I want some.  
**Jackie** : Say, "Please".  
**Kat **: Tch, Pleeeeeeeeease.  
**Jackie** : Say, "Ooh Jackie, You're my master and I would like to be your servant forever".  
**Kat **: Hmm.. Tempting. Tempting. No food.. Or servant forever… No food… Or servant forever… Well, I cant decide!  
**Jackie** : … Hey, do you hear that?  
**Kat **: What? You mean Joel crying in the corner over his dinner?  
**Jackie** : No! It's like… A high pitched scream…  
_-Off-screen, a guy screaming – OI! YOU 3 GIRLS GET YOUR KEISTERS OUT HERE!-_  
**All** : Awww, Crap.

(Scene 2 : uAlpha)  


_-uAlpha Base. 3 New Characters are Introduced.-_

**Diana**(_Purple_) : So Likeeeee, Oh My God!! Isn't Nobby just the funniest guy you've ever seen on Big Brother? Oh My God!!  
**Phil**(_Dark Blue_) : Dear God, In Hell, Diana, If you, don't stop talking about "Oh my god!! Big Brother" right now, I will take out this frag grenade, and stick it up the deepest hole possible I can find.  
**Diana** : Hey John! I Think He Means You!!  
**John**(_Maroon Red_) : Hahahahahaha, Oh wait, That wasn't funny, Douchebag.  
**Phil **: Hey! We're in a war, I don't need lip from you.  
**John** : Easy for your ass to say, you haven't been up all night paranoid that Diana will come into your room, and sneak a plasma grenade in your bed.  
**Diana** : Heyy… That.. I'm not even gonna lie, I did it.  
**Phil **: I KNEW I SMELT SOMETHING BURN!! GOD!! We are the WORST team ever. I bet iBravo doesn't have to put up with this crap.

(Scene 3 : O' Rly?)  
_-Den, the Sergeant is introduced, and show's the new vehicle they acquired from command. (Banshee)-_

**Den**(_Black_) : Alright Ladies. And Kat.  
**Kat **: Hey…  
**Den** : I meant your special. Very special.. REALLY special.  
**Kat **: Yay!  
**Joel** : Hey, what the hell? I'm a guy, cant you see this colour? GREY, not pink, GREY.  
**Den** : Aww, does widdul Joel want a widdul nappy for his rash? No. Moving on, Bravo command has thought to send us some extra help if we're needed. But those idiots forgot that extra help didn't mean a freaking flying space craft that can shoot oh-so cool lasers.  
**Jackie** : Wow!! What is that? Its like the shape of a UFO. That flys! A flying UFO! That'd be crazy.  
**Den **: Yeah… That kinda is the definition of "UFO". But none the less, I call it Popeye.  
**Kat **: That is so cool! Can I have a turn? Can I? How about now? Now?  
**Joel** : Hmm. Why Popeye?  
**Den** : Excuse me?  
**Joel **: I mean, Why call it Popeye? It looks more like a Eagle. How the hell do you get a spinach eating sailor?  
**Den **: (Walks to the Popeye) Come here, see these 2 glide wings? They look like muscles. And what kind of animal, has muscles?  
**Joel **: An Eagle, when its flying.  
**Den **: DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO STOP MAKING UP ANIMALS? Kat. Make sure you pour the You-Know-What, In Joels next meal.  
**Kat **: Can do!  
**Jackie** : Me too!  
**Joel **: I hate this job. I bet you uAlpha doesn't have to put up with this crap.

(Scene 4: Ya Rly)  
_-Back to uAlpha Base-_

**Diana** : (Holding a popsicle stick high in the air) It's the last one, AND I GOT IT FIRST.  


**John **: YOU DIDN'T GET IT FIRST! YOU SHOT ME IN THE FUCKING BACK WITH THE DAMN SNIPER RIFLE!  
**Diana** : I ATE IT! MUAHAHAHA, Do you want it now? Do you? Do you?  
**John** : … I hate you.  
**Phil **: HEY! Knock it off you little kids. Alpha command has just given me a message. They've decided to increase our army here at Valhalia. We're getting a new recruit.  
**John** : Is he going to be as much as a retard as the latest recruit?  
**Phil **: Yeah.. Hopefully Not. Fingers crossed!  
_-Diana is ontop of the roof and screaming : HEY!! I CAN SEE WHAT THE iBRAVOs are doing!)_  
**Phil **: We should go check it out. She might've accidently tripped over her hand again.  
**John** : Huh? How the hell would that work?  
**Phil **: I don't know. But she does it.  
(The two John and Phil run atop to see what Diana was talking about)  
**John** : What's up Diana? Something wrong? Did you forget to wash your hands after the toilet again?  
**Diana** : No you twit! The iBravo's have a new vehicle.  
**Phil **: What does it look like? Show me!  
**Diana** : I don't know, it looks like some kind of bird. That flys. A flying bird.  
**John **: I could've sworn I heard a BRAVO unit scream that. Well, is it like a Eagle?  
**Diana** : Yeah Dude, There ya go.  
**Phil** : This is so boring. Is this all they ever do? Just stand there and talk, and talk, and talk?  
**John** : Well what else do you do out here? What the hell do you do out here?  
**Phil **: Excuse me, Private, I believe, there is something called, the internet?  
**John** : Well **excuse** **me** jerk wad. But I believe that you cant get internet out here? The last time we had internet, our satellite got owned.  
**Diana** : HA! That's what YOU think.  
**John** : Oh yeah? So I guess someone **else** by the name of **Diana, **just **accidently** picked up a nearby rocket launcher, and just decided to shoot the only thing that keeps us sane.  
**Diana** : Well! If **we're** out here, and **can't** get internet reception…  
**John** : …..  
**Diana** : …..  
**John **: So what?  
**Diana** : HEY LOOK! (Diana points to an aimless space on the battlefield)  
**John **: What?  
**Diana** : Isn't that Jessica Alba naked down there?  
**John** : No way, Jessica Alba wouldn't be out here.  
**Phil **: (Winks at Diana) HEY YEAH! LOOK!  
**John** : You liars.  
**Phil **: Yeah, you do that dance.  
**John** : Okay screw this, I'm looking.  
_-John turns around, leans more to the ledge of the base-_  
**John** : Hey theres nothing-  
_-Phil pushes him off the ledge and the scene ends with John on the floor saying : You guys… NO MORE CHEESE SANDWICHES-_  
**Diana** : Oh SHIT! We just knocked out our only cook!  
**Phil** : Not Necessarily! I ordered instant noodles!

(Scene 5 : For Today)  


_-Back to the iBravo Base, Den and Joel are still going at it.-_

**Den**: The Hippogryff?  
**Joel** : No, Sir…  
**Den** : How about the Unicorn?  
**Joel** : No..  
**Kat **: The Minotaur?  
J**ackie** : The Griffin?  
**Joel **: Hey, he doesn't need any help you douchebags.  
**Den **: Then unless JOEL has any more mythical creatures to call our vehicle. We're sticking with the Popeye.  
**Kat **: The HILARY CLINTON!  
**Joel** : That's a PERSON, Idiot.  
**Kat** : Haha! But the POPEYE is named after a person in a cartoon! So Check-Mate. Good Fing Game.  
**Joel** : I hate you guys. I really really do.  
**Jackie** : (Tear) Its opposite day… I hate you too buddy!! _  
-BANG! BANG! BANG-_  
**Den** : What the hell was that?  
**Kat** : Uhh… Nothing Smile Smile  
**Den** : Are you smiling? We got freakin' helmets on.  
**Kat** : Uhh… No.  
**Den** : So now that we've discussed that your "not smiling after I heard Mr. Douchebag Narrator over there say Smile Smile". What the hell were those gun shots?  
_-Hey Douchebag, Your lucky I'm telling this story-  
_**Den **: Yeah Yeah, Keep at it. Now for the third freakin' time, WHAT were those gunshots?  
**Kat **: Hahaha… That was just… Nothing.

(Scene 6 : Moving on..)  
_-Can you hear that voice? Is it a girl? Is it a baby? Its!-_

(A Screaming Joel can be heard. –OH JESUS CHRIST! SHE'S GOT A FING SHOTGUN, SAVE ME! PLEASE!)  
**Den** : YOU GO JACKIE!. Oh Wait. A SHOTGUN?... (Sigh, Den goes off to stop the fight, but really meaning to get back his shotgun because he just polished it)  
_  
-The Scene is then switched to the living room. Where Jackie is running around with the shotgun trying to shoot Joel-_  
_-BANG!-_  
**Den** : OI! RETARDS! YOU JUST SHOT THE T.V.! (Tear) Now where do I go to watch…. Fhreys Anatry…  
**Kat** : Say what, ho'?  
**Den** : Grey's… Anatomy…..  
**Jackie**, **Joel**,** Kat** : (Stare)  
**Den **: Don't judge me. I'm your Sergeant.  
**Joel** : Ha! Grey's Anatomy! Ha! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –Inhale- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
**Kat **: Thinks –Oh, Sarge, smack him in the head! Better yet! Expose him on the internet!-  
**Jackie** : Thinks – Ha Ha! Shit is going down!-  
**Kat **: Thinks – Yeah Jackie!-  


**Jackie** : Thinks – What the hell? Get out of my head!-  
**Kat** : Thinks – But ! But! It's so warm and cozy and spacy in here!-  
**Jackie** : Thinks – You suck, Transmission to Head, Out.-  
**Den **: Ha, Yeah isn't that funny? I believe I woke up in the morning, this one faithful day, to notice who I see sitting by the T.V. watching it. It was none other than our Joel here.  
**Joel **: Err.. Yeah! So..?  
**Den **: And so I walk a little closer to see what you were watching that got you so emotionally hooked, you started crying and acting all feminine. I get closer to see that you were watching, none other, then Desperate Housewives.  
**Jackie** : HAHAHAHAHAHA, FAG.  
**Kat** : EVEN WE DON'T WATCH THAT SHIT!  
**Joel** : Its not fair! I was emotionally hooked! Like Oh My God! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LYNETTE HAS CANCER!! (TEAR)  
**Den** : Yeah.. Well, before I get Joel his **tampon** . Kat, Jackie, Let's go make a prank call.  
**Jackie** : But Sarge! How can we prank someone? Everyone does the Pizza Palace.  
**Kat **: Yeah! But I'm really in the mood for pizza.  
**Den** : HaHa, Prank call! And who said I'd make a call to Pizza Palace?

_-Phone Rings as the episode slowly fades but you can still hear the dialogue-_

-Hello, Whos this?  
-**D** : HEY BUSH, I HEARD THAT THE PAPPARAZI TOOK PICTURES OF YOU… AND YOUR HAVING AN AFFAIR!  
-What? Who is this?  
-**D** : THAT'S RIGHT! WITH BETTY WHITE!  
-Is that you Den?  
-**D** : Uh.. mum?  
-Huh?...  
-**D** : Oops. Wrong number.

_**Until Arc 2. This is JungDenHo with my latest and only fanfic. Enjoy and PLEASE review. Good reviews will inspire me to work harder and make more. **_


	2. Episode 2

**Spartan Project I**

Battle Front! – iBravo vs uAlpha

Episode Two.  
_**Arc 2. This again?**_

(Scene 1 : Lights, Camera, Bam!)  
_-The scene shows the uAlpha base, doing their thing-_

**Diana** : La-LaLaLa, La-La-La-La-LaLa!  
**Phil** : What-the hell is –wrong with you –you freak.  
**Diana **: I'm singing.  
**John** : Usually, when you sing, you don't sound retarded.  
**Diana** : Hahahahaha, Oh that was so funny, Ohhh. Don't make me mad.  
**Phil** : Oooh! You got threatened by Diana.  
**John** : Oooh! Your just mad she stuck the plasma grenade up your ass!  
**Diana** : Ha! That soo blew up.  
**Phil **: Ha! That's where YOU'RE wrong. I managed to throw it in my cabinet before getting my ass blown off by **you**.  
**Diana**, **John **: Aww….. What a shame.

_-Suddenly, Alpha Command sends transmissions-_

**A.C** : Hello, This is Alpha Command. Do you read me?  
**Phil **: (Pulls out his Radio and answers) Yes Command. I read you.  
**A.C** : Alright. Now I'm sending the rookie to uAlpha outpost 18B now. He's on your way.  
**Phil** : Aw Shit.  
**A.C** : Yeah, sucks to be you.  
**Phil** : (Sigh) Well, I'm going to set up traps –I mean, roll out the welcome carpet for the rookie. Over and out.  
(Turns radio off)  
  
_-Transmission ends, but you can hear A.C commenting : ..Douchebag.-_

**Phil **: (Walks into their living room only to see John being **suplexed** by Diana) What the hell is going on here?  
**Diana** : Oh nothing. We were just discussing how bad Brad Pitt would whoop the hell out of Johnny Knoxville.  
**John** : (Panting and Stutterring) N-no, fuck-fucking, way. J-J-Johnny, can withstand, any at-attack. His a legend.  
**Phil **: Your **both **wrong, idiots. Chuck Norris You. Remember that. Anyway, I just got back from Command. We're getting a rookie.  
**Diana** : Ooh, Boy or Girl?  
**Phil** : I'm not sure. Command didn't say anything about that. But listen, if this rookie gets out of hand. Feel free to make him or her **feel** the wrath of the uAlpha squad. Muahahaha.  
**John **: (Stands up) Could you **not** breath so much when your talking? Your breath smells like ass dipped in tobacco.  
**Phil **: Screw you John. Screw you.  
**Diana** : Screw me!__

(Scene 2: Did you hear the one about…)  


_-The iBravo's are sitting at the dinner table, discussing about how they should attack the uAlpha's)_

**Den**: (Slams the table so hard, that spaghetti goes flying into Joels face) So TOMORROW!, we attack at dawn.  
**Kat** : Huh? What the hell are you on about?  
**Joel **: (Letting the Spaghetti slide down his face) I am slowly, committing, suicide._  
_**Jackie** : Sarge. You didn't explain anything at all! You just suddenly slammed the table and screamed "So TOMORROW!, we attack at dawn."  
**Den** : Huh? Oh right. I just slammed the table because it'd affect Joel in some way. Well anyway, what I was planning was, Jackie and Kat and Joel, all get on the Warthog and wait for my instructions. I'll fly out on the Popeye, and attack them from the air.  
**Kat** : But what if they manage to get you down?  
**Den** : Ha! That's funny. Me. Down. By **them**. Ha!  
**Jackie **: Don't be so arrogant sir, we can still might lose. What if they manage to kill us 3?  
**Den** : (Whispers to Jackie and Kat, Not to Joel because his busy wiping off the spaghetti on his helmet :_I managed to tinker with the Warthog, so if enemys start firing, the Warthog will automatically spring the passenger seat on the left, and Joel will be ejected into the air, and he will be our kamikaze.  
_**Jackie**,** Kat** : That's… So… Brilliant!  
**Den** : Nah, I'm joking.  
**Kat **: If you hate him that much, why don't you just shoot him now?  
**Den** : Haha, nah. I'm saving him incase we need some meat.  
**Jackie** : Hey. Whats Joel doing?

_-The entire iBravo team turns to face Joel, who is washing his face and just took a shower-_

**Den** : (Scared) Oh god! Oh hell no! Oh god no! Dear god, no! (Walks out of the room and into his room)  
**Kat** : Hmm. I really don't see **anything.**  
**Den** : (Screams : HA! BURN!)  
**Jackie** : Um, Say Joel?  
**Joel **: Yes Jackie? (Jiggles himself a little bit because he's in the mood to dance)  
**Jackie** : Oh GOD NO!  
**Joel** : What? What the hell is wrong with you guys?  
**Jackie** : Um. Let me just, say this in a way that I think will make everyone comfortable. **Your not wearing any fucking clothes you big dipshit.  
Joel **: What do you mean? I'm perfectly… (Looks down) Ooh.. Oooh…  
**Jackie **: (Walks away) Now if you don't mind, I'm going.. to throw up.. about.. something else… Non-related..  
**Joel** : (High-pitched scream running into the bathroom)  
**Kat** : I **still **don't see anything.

_-Den Screams : HEY! LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!-_

(Scene 3: Don't be shy)  
_-The rookie, Judy, arrives to uAlpha outpost 21B, Valhalia-  
_  
**Judy**(_Yellow_) : Wow! The battlefield is extremely clean. Have they actually been fighting?  
_-Judy walks into the base meeting her new teammates, little did she know, she actually joined a circus of retards-_  
**Diana** : GIVE ME BACK MY MAGAZINE.  


**John **: But there's so many gorgeous celebrities in here, and they're oh-so-hot.  
**Phil **: (Walks towards Judy but looks back and responds to John) As if you care about women. Hi rookie. I'm Lieutenant Phil of uAlpha outpost 21B.  
**Judy** : Uh, hi. Just out of curiosity, am I in the right place?  
**Phil** : (Sigh) Yep. Your in the right place. These guys are my teammates. Yep. Sometimes I like to look at the sky, and wish myself to get the hell out of here.  
**Diana**, **John** : (Staring at Judy in a abnormal position, John is lying on the floor and Diana is sitting on him with a spoon to his face) What the hell? Is she the new recruit? She looks like one of the iBravo's.  
**John **: Hey! Rookie! Your armor color is yellow.  
**Judy **: Umm… What's wrong with it?  
**John** : It's the same color as one of the idiots at iBravo.  
**Diana** : Shut up you. Um, I guess ill show you where your sleeping tonight.  
**Judy **: Thanks, You are?  
**Diana** : I'm Diana, the fierce and brave-  
**John** : And stupid, and retarded, and unloved by all – OW! What the hell?  
**Diana** : (Punched him in the face) That hurt me more than it hurt you jerk.  
**Phil **: Alright knock it off. We're going to attack the iBravo's at dawn. Got it?  
**Diana** : Why at dawn? That seems strangely familiar.  
**Judy** : And I just got here. I don't want to die so soon, Lieutenant.  
**Phil **: Don't worry, everyone will live. (Whispers to Diana, Judy : Psst. I have our bait. Points to John)  
**John **: Why are you guys looking at me like that?  
**Phil **: Uhh… nothing.  
**Diana** : Yeah, maybe your just paranoid.  
**Judy** : Yeah, do you want some pills?  
**John** : Hey, new girl. Can it.  
**Judy** : Whatever asshole.

(Scene 3: Oh My God, Like, No Way!)  
_-The iBravo's are preparing to board their vehicles back at their base-_

**Den **: So we've understood the plan. If anything dangerous happens. We sacrifice Joel.  
**Joel **: Wait, what the hell? I never freakin' agreed to that damn plan!  
**Kat **: Well who else do we use as a meat-shield if something happens?  
**Joel **: Not it.  
**Den **: Not it.  
**Kat **: Not- Oh god damn it! That is lies!  
**Den **: You can't say Jackie's it because she's not here and its not fair. Na-na-na-na-na-na.  
_-Screaming can be heard from within the base. Jackie : WHAT THE HELL? WHAT KIND OF PRANK IS THIS?-  
_**Den **: Lets go investigate. (The 3 of them Den, Joel and Kat, walk in to see what happened.)

_-Back at uAlpha's base, they're preparing for THEIR ambush. Little do they know that iBravo is already planning an ambush.-_

**Diana **: Okay guys, are you ready?  
**John **: Wait! I'm not wearing clean underwear!  
**Phil **: Well isn't that nice to know.  


**Judy **: Hey, don't we have a tank or something to use to combat back?  
**Phil** : Yeah we do. We have the mongoose.  
**Judy **: (Kicks at the mongoose and looks down on it) This chicken scratch here? We can't fight them with this!  
**Diana** : Yes we can!  
**John** : How are we going to beat them huh? Tell me.  
**Diana **: You just! Have to! Believe!  
**Phil **: Does that actually work?  
**Diana **: Of course it does! You just have to believe!  
**Phil **: Lets huddle guys. (The 4 teammates huddle together in a circle)  
Okay, Lets believe than Diana. I believe… that Diana will die during this war, and make our lives easier.  
**John**, **Judy** : Vouch!  
**Diana **: You guys suck.  
**Phil **: Hahaha, Yeah. Diana, do a check if they're moving or anything with your sniper rifle.  
**Diana **: Can do.  
**Judy **: I can't wait to get the bitch who has the same armor color as I do.  
**Diana **: You guys! They're just outside the base. They aren't doing anything though.  
**Phil** : This is our chance! Lets go!  
_-The uAlpha team takes off for an ambush.-_

-Back to the iBravo team, Jackie discovers something horribly shocking!-  
**Jackie** : OH MY GOD!  
_-Den, Kat and Joel arrive to the scene, and stand confused-  
_**Den **: What the hell happened? Were there vampires? Or spiders? Or vampire spiders?!  
**Joel **: Or maybe vampire spiders with super bionic powers!  
**Kat **: You 3-year-olds. Was the boogeyman here?!  
**Jackie **: No! Look at my armor! I put it in a bucket of water to clean it, but then I realized, it was bleach!  
**Den **: That… Is so cool.  
**Joel **: Oh my god! That's so cool.  
**Den **: I just said that you dork.  
**Kat **: Haha, dork.  
**Jackie **: (Puts on new colored armor : Baby Blue) Wow, I look so cool don't I?  
**Den **: That is so tough. I wonder what would happen if I bleached my uniform…  
**Joel** : Hey. Do you hear that Sarge?  
_-BANG! BANG!-_  
**Den** : We're being shot at!  
**Joel **: LETS GO! Battle Stations guys!  
**Den **: Shut up Joel. I'm the Sergeant. Not you, **me**. BATTLE STATIONS!  
**Joel **: I hate you. I really, really do.  
**Den **: Its okay Joel. We love you too! Douchebag.

(Scene 4: Battle!)  
_-iBravo vs. uAlpha! Bang! Bang!-  
-The scenery : Valhalia, battlefield-_

**Den **: (Flying in the Popeye, Contacts Kat, Joel and Jackie)_ This is Sarge. How you guys holding up down there?  
_**Kat **: (Answers the Radio transmission) _Sarge! We need cover fire!_  


**Den **: _Coming Right Up!  
_  
_-A volley of lasers fly and blasts its way to the uAlpha team.-_

**John **: Hey! What the hell? Who do you think you are shooting at me? (Shoots rounds from Assault Rifle)  
**Diana **: Oi John! I'm giving you cover fire (Aims the Sniper Rifle at Jackie's head : Goodbye Sweetie)  
_-BANG!-  
_**Phil **: uAlpha! WHAT WHAT! (Continuous fire with the Plasma Rifle)  
**Judy **: Where's that yellow bitch?!  
**  
Joel **: JACKIE! JACKIE ARE YOU OKAY? DAMN YOU ALPHAS! (Fires SubMachine-Gun at Phil)  
**Jackie **: I'm okay! The stupid bitch missed! (Fires Battle Rifle back at Diana)  
**Den **: _Hey Jackie! I managed to make the sniper retreat. Come take over the Popeye, I'll fight on ground.  
_**Jackie** : _Alright Sarge!  
_**Kat **: Fire in the hole! (Throws Grenade)

_-A mysterious figure holding Beam Rifles and Spartan Lasers enters the battle. And start firing at uAlpha.-_

**Phil** : Hey who's that?  
**Jackie** : _Hey who's that?_  
**Joel **: Who the hell is that?  
**Judy **: Hey I don't see anyone in Yellow armor you liars. Hey, who's that?  
**Kat **: Who's that?!  
**Diana **: Who IS that?  
**John **: Hey! Down in front! Who are you?  
**Den **: Oh Shit. Is that…  
**Mysterious Stranger **: Hey Den, Remember me?

**Who IS that?  
What does she have to do with Den?  
Which side will win?**

Sneak Previews!

_**-Sneak Preview 1-**_****

Den : Well, remember when we were playing truth or dare?  
Joel, Jackie, Kat : Yeah..  
Den : Well, She's…  
_**  
-Sneak Preview 2-**_**  
**_**  
**_**Den : I just got back from Command about the situation.  
Joel : Oh? Did we win the war?!  
Den : Yes Private. We won. You're the hero. They're gonna host a big parade for you. I get to drive the float. And Kat here, IS IN CHARGE OF THE FING CONFETTI!  
**

**Joel : I understand sarcasm sir.  
Den : Jesus! Shut up or I'll send Kat to slit your throat at night!  
Kat : I'd do it too! It'd be funny.  
Den : I know you would Kat. Good man. Woman. Whatever.**_****_

Until Arc 3. This is JungDenHo with my latest and only fanfic. Enjoy and PLEASE review. Good reviews will inspire me to work harder and make more. 


	3. Episode 3

**Spartan Project I**

Battle Front! – iBravo vs uAlpha

Episode Three.  
_**Arc 3. Pick me up.  
**_  
_-Back from Episode Two, uAlpha and iBravo were fighting all out, but then a mysterious stranger had appeared-  
Preview from last episode :  
__**Phil**__ : Hey who's that?  
__**Jackie**__ : Hey who's that?  
__**Joel **__: Who the hell is that?  
__**Judy **__: Hey I don't see anyone in Yellow armor you liars. Hey, who's that?  
__**Kat **__: Who's that?!  
__**Diana **__: Who IS that?  
__**John **__: Hey! Down in front! Who are you?  
__**Den **__: Oh Shit. Is that…  
__**Mysterious Stranger **__: Hey Den, Remember me?_

-And now, Arc 3 begins-

(Scene 1: Who are you again?)  
**Den **: What the hell are you doing here? Who sent you?  
**Mysterious Stranger **: That's not something you should say to the girl who's helping your ass out right now.  
**Jackie **: _Sarge, who is she?  
_**Kat **: Yeah Sarge, who **is** she?  
**Joel **: Save the formalities later guys. There's a war going on!

_-The battlefield is bombarded with lasers and gun fire-_

**John **: Sir, Should we retreat now?  
**Phil **: With that extra hand on their side, there's no choice. Retreat fellas.  
**Judy** : Lets back!  
**Diana **: Aww man. But, but!  
**Phil** : No buts Diana! We need to survive!  
**Phil** : (Radio Transmissions everyone on the map) _Attention iBravo's, you win this round. We're retreating.  
_**Den **:_God damn you, you lousy Alpha! Grrr.  
_**Phil **:_Hahaha! Majority wins, My team voted, Retreat. So too bad!  
_**Den **: _Darn that moron who made up that stupid rule!  
_**Phil **: _Uh… You __**do**__ know that was you right?  
_**Den **: _You're an Alpha, you don't get to judge me.  
_**Phil** : _Oh yeah? Well.. You SMELL BAD!  
_**Diana** : Uhh Phil.. He's gone.  
**Phil** : Shut up I know that!_  
_  
_-The scenery switches to iBravo base, where the team is discussing about this new found ally.-  
_

**Kat **: So.. Uh… Who are you?  
**Jackie **: And why did you interrupt our fight?  
**Joel **: And how do you know Sarge?  
**Den **: And how did **you**, Joel, manage to stay alive?  
**Joel** : It's a gift really, everybody loves me.  
_-Mysterious Stranger knocks Joel out with a Melee Attack-  
_**Joel **: Guys.. If I die… I just want you guys to know.. I've always hated you guys.. I've always hated you guys the most.  
**Kat **: Thanks. Now go and die faggot. We don't need you.  
**Jackie **: Hey, can I have your room?  
**Den **: Don't worry, he only got knocked out.  
**Jackie**, **Kat**, **Stranger **: Aww, what a shame. What a shame.  
**Kat **: But really, who are you?**  
Den :** Well, remember when we were playing truth or dare?**  
Joel, Jackie, Kat : **Yeah..**  
Den : **Hey Joel! Your awake!Well, anyway, she's…**  
**_**  
Flash Back...:  
**_**Den** : _**So! Who's going first guys?  
**_**Joel** : _**Not it.  
**_**Jackie** : _**Not it.  
**_**Kat** : _**Not- Oh, God damn it! Again! Give me a break!  
**_**Joel** : _**Haha! Owned.**_**  
**_**-Kat makes a sudden movement that looks like she's about to punch Joel.-  
**_**Joel**** : ****(Flinches)**_**AHH! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!  
**_**Den** : _**So Kat, Truth, or Dare?!**_**  
****Jackie** : _**Pick Truth! No wait! Dare!  
**_**Kat** : _**Truth!  
**_**Den** : _**Are you **__**really**__** a hermaphrodite?  
**_**Jackie** : _**Whoa! Yeah! Are you?  
**_**Kat** : _**I'm **__**pretty**__** sure, hermaphrodite means, a strange flavoured cake. So yes. I like eating hermaphrodite.  
**_**Den, Jackie** : _**Yeah... That kind of wasn't the question we asked...  
**_**Kat** : _**TOO BAD! I Answered! Now your turn Sarge! Truth, or Dare?!  
**_**Den** : _**Truth!  
**_**Jackie** : _**Hmmmm... Have you... Had a girlfriend?  
**_**Kat** : _**Aww man! I wanted to ask, "Is that some kind of pimple or mole on your face? Because it looks like your MUM!  
**_**Jackie** : _**That was so rat... Hi-5 man!!  
**_**Den** : _**What do you mean a mole or pimple on my face? You should reconsider the fact that your mum was on CSI as a serial rapist!  
**_**Kat** : _**Touche Sarge, Touche.  
**_**Den** : _**Well anyway, Yeah, I have a girl back home. We were gonna get married, but then you know, I got shipped out.. and yeah.  
**_**Joel** : _**I'm never gonna get married. My dad said, "Why get a cow when you can get the milk for free?"  
**_**Den** : _**You just called my girlfriend a slut didn't you? Well listen here Joel, You're so lucky that I'm not gonna **_

_**shoot you, but more appoint you a very important duty.  
**_**Joel** : _**Aww man...  
**_**Den **: _**Yes. You get the best job of the day! Your on clean up duty. And trust me, I'll leave a BIG one, just for you.  
**__**Flashback Ends.**_

**Den **: So yeah, This is my girlfriend from back home. But we broke up ages ago.  
**Vic**(**White**) : Yeah and you wanna know why?  
**Den **: Oh HERE we go.  
**Vic** : Yes, HERE we go.  
We were positioned on another map called Narrow, and I, working as a freelancer, had a job to do. Take down all of the iBravo's positioned there.  
**Den** : No shit! You killed all my teammates!  
**Vic** : But I left you alive! Don't blame me! It was my job!  
**Den** : You see, she does **anything** for money.  
**Joel** : O' Really? (Eyebrows raised)  
**Vic **: Can I kill him?  
**Den** : No, I'm saving him in case we need meat.  
**Joel** : Oh Haha, I'm going to sleep now so I don't have to put up with more crap from you guys. (Walks into his bedroom and lies on the bed and starts to sleep.)  
**Jackie** : Hey, Kat, Now's the perfect time to kill him!  
**Kat** : But Sarge wont let!.. Can I at least take all his clothes and burn them? So he can only wear his armor?  
**Jackie** : No Dude, that'd just stink up the place.  
**Kat** : Fine. But I'm putting laxatives inside his drink tomorrow.  
**Vic** : Don't you want to know why I was sent here?  
**Den** : I'm going to message Command, and ask **them**. Not the person who almost killed me!

(Scene 2: Back from where we started)  
_-Back at the uAlpha, we see the uAlpha team discussing over a meal of McDonalds-_

**John** : **God** I love the new century. Microwave McDonalds!  
**Diana** : Wee! (Plays with Fries and makes a Fries moustache) Hey! Hey! John! Look! I'm Phil! I Like Boys!  
**Judy** : Hahahahaha, It's funny, because its true!  
**John** : Hey! Wait, shut up! Naruto the Shippuuden Movie is on!!  
**Judy**, **Diana** : Wow..  
**Phil **: (Off Screen) Hey Guys! Are you having my Instant McDonalds? I smell McDonalds!  
**Diana** : Uhh.. No! I think your delirious from Judy hitting you across the head with the Assault Rifle!  
**Phil** : (Off Screen) She didn't hit me! She just moved quickly really hard and fast that I accidently got smacked.  
**Judy** : Whatever! Say what you want, At least I made you fall ho'!  
**Phil** : (Off Screen) Oh Shut up!  
**John** : Hey! Did you know that Naruto dies?  
**Diana **: Ahh!! Spoilers! Spoilers!  
**John** : Its not a spoiler you idiot, we're **all **watching it right now aren't we?  
**Diana** : But you spoil **everything**.  
**Judy** : Hahahahahaha. Oh.. I wonder what the iBravo's are doing.  
**John** : Talking.  
**Judy **: How would you know?  


**John **: It's all they **ever** do. Just sit there and talk. Talk and talk.  
**Diana** : That's kind of what we're doing now, idiot.  
**John ** : But there's nothing else to do.  
**Diana **: I have a suggestion.  
**Judy** : Oh? What's that?  
**Diana **: Lets play Truth or Dare!  
**Judy**, **John** : No!  
**Diana **: Aww... We're gonna be like this forever aren't we?  
**Judy** : Yeah.  
**John** : Hey, I just remembered, Who was that freelancer?  
**Judy** : You mean that girl? I don't know. Probably reinforcements sent by their Command.  
**Diana** : Yeah, Because they need all the help they can get! Especially that Pink one. She's insane.  
**John** : Aww man! The iBravo's have a girl? This sucks. Why do **they** get a girl?  
_-Judy and Diana turn to stare at John-  
_**John** : I mean! Why do they get a girl? They're team isn't... worthy?  
**Judy** : You **do **realise that me and Diana are girls, right?  
**John **: Yeah! Of- Of Course! I do. I just didn't think you guys classify as girls...  
I'm going to die aren't I?  
-SMACK!, _John falls to the floor unconscious moaning : I regret nothing...-_

(Scene 3: A.I?)  
_-We discover a shocking secret no-one knew. Except Vic.-_  
**  
Den : **I just got back from Command about the situation.  
**Joel : **Oh? Did we win the war?!**  
Den : **Yes Private. We won. You're the hero. They're gonna host a big parade for you. I get to drive the float. And Kat here, IS IN CHARGE OF THE FUCKING CONFETTI!**  
Joel **: I understand sarcasm sir.**  
Den **: Jesus! Shut up or I'll send Kat to slit your throat at night!  
**Kat **: I'd do it too! It'd be funny.**  
Den** :I know you would Kat. Good man. Woman. Whatever. Command said, because the uAlpha's are getting a freelancer, from an unknown source, so we get a freelancer.  
**Vic** : That sounds about right.  
**Kat** : So how come we didn't see you on the field before you showed up with that Spartan Laser?  
**Vic** : Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you. All Freelancers start off with armors that have special abilities and an A.I.  
My A.I.'s called Beta.  
**Den **: What does the A.I. do again?  
**Jackie** : And you said you get special abilities, what's yours? We all know Kat has a Freelancer armor, the ability to become more retarded then before.  
**Kat **: No! So lies. Sooo lies.  
**Vic** : Well my ability is that I can become stronger, faster and better overall if I get wounded seriously and then able to recover from it. The A.I. just enhances that, strength and speed.  
**Kat **: What does the A mean?  
**Den** : Artificial.  
**Kat **: Oh.. What does-  
**Den **: Intelligence.  


**Kat** : Oh! What was the A again?

_**  
Who is the new freelancer coming to aid the uAlpha's?  
What happens now that iBravo has Vic?  
And will Kat seriously understand the meaning of A.I.?  
All this, happens in Episode 4.**_

**Sneak Previews!**

_**-Sneak Preview 1-**_****

Den : Whoa.  
Joel : Whoa.  
Jackie : Whoa.  
Vic : Whoa._**  
**_**(Facing towards the uAlpha team, The iBravo squad discover a shocking secret.)  
The uAlpha's… Have… ORANGE JUICE?! Oh, and a new Freelancer?!**

_**-Sneak Preview 2-**_****

**Vic : Her AI, It's too aggressive, I think it's virus infected!  
Joel : Ha! Just like your mum!  
Vic : Seriously, can I kill this little cockbite?  
Den : No! Now what do you mean? If it's virus infected... It can infect us right?!**

_**Until Arc 4. This is JungDenHo with my latest and only fanfic. Enjoy and PLEASE review. Good reviews will inspire me to work harder and make more.  
**_


End file.
